The Legend Of Zelda: The Five Shiekah
by Placebo
Summary: It starts again! Read and Review. I suck at summaries, just read it.


The Legend Of Zelda: The Five Shiekah  
  
Part One: It begins  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am in any way affiliated with the Legend Of Zelda series, nor it's characters and owners. All other concepts, characters, etc. belong to me. Do not use them without my permission.  
  
The Legend Of Zelda: The Five Shiekah takes place at the end and after Ocarina of Time. It can and probably will contain violence, harsh language, and suggestive dialogue.  
  
  
  
A Placebo 'I made it up in the shower productions'©  
  
  
  
Prologue:  
  
Link narrowed his eyes at the… thing… that stood before him. His vision blurred, and he tasted a mixture of blood and sweat seeping into his mouth. A burning smell flew into his nostrils. He felt as though his chest was ready to burst within him. Link's feet even threatened to buckle under him.  
  
It was hard to breathe. The air was filled with smoke, ash, and dust. The fact that his chest was stabbing into his lungs didn't help either.  
  
All was silent, except the heavy breathing of Link, the snorts from Ganon, and the crisp embers that crackled about the two, the light from the flames dancing on their very beings.  
  
Yet he did not care. No, not at all. In fact, it began to amuse him. Here he was, the little elf-boy all grown up taking on the Big Dark King Ganondorf- and whatever the hell it became.  
  
Oh, what he wouldn't do for a good blue potion right now… Yes, that would have solved everything. Well, that and some arrows… Yeah, he needed to shoot some good Light Arrows right about now.  
  
The demon swung its giant blade, and Link barely dived out of the way. "Yep, still unfazed through our whole hour long battle, I see," Link noted. He looked back at the Master Sword. There's another thing he could have used right about now…  
  
Things looked grim. Very grim, not good at all.  
  
Then, at the very moment, the Triforce of Courage began to glow…  
  
  
  
Zelda paused momentarily, stopping the flow of essence into her being. She saw the Master Sword began to shake. She shook her head, disregarding it; she would not be distracted again.  
  
It was hard to gather the energy from this nearly lifeless place. The Undead in the market didn't exactly provide any, and a big floating rock over a lava pit isn't the liveliest place in the world, either.  
  
She focused all her Shiekan training, her power as a Sage, her very being, and the Triforce of Wisdom into this single blast of energy.  
  
She hoped to the goddesses that she would not miss. She also thanked them for giving her such a big target.  
  
  
  
Link's hand emitted a jade aura around him. It actually began to mend his wounds, replenish his spiritual essence, it game him a surreal sense of everything around him. All his senses grew noticeably sharper, and it seemed as everything slowed.  
  
Ganon lunged forward, delivering a devastating blow that sent Link flying into the fiery barrier, which met him with intense flames. He landed with a sickening thud.  
  
The Hero of Time simply stood up again, though slightly shakily. He was somewhat shocked, but not because of the pain, but rather, the seeming lack of. He was met with the coppery taste of blood in his mouth, but it quickly returned to normal, as if the Triforce of Courage was willing him to forget the pain.  
  
Sheer energy began to form at Link's hand, forming into an arrow. Notched tightly into the fairy bow, Link let is loose right into Ganon's face, making it cry out in pain.  
  
Enraged, the demon swung again, but this time Link saw it coming from a mile away. It was easily dodged by simply leaning his body back slightly. It was an amazing feeling.  
  
Ganon reared its pig like face back, and prepared for a double weapon charged that the "fly" would not dodge. What would happen then would shocked both Link and Ganon.  
  
The Master Sword broke free from its bonds, broke through the fiery barrier that Ganon had set up, and landed right in Link's hand. It glowed with the power of the Triforce of Courage.  
  
Ganon tried a backhand attack, but amazingly Link met it sword to sword. It was quite a feat, mind you, as Ganon's giant blade was about the size of Link himself.  
  
As the two met blade to blade in a test of strength, Ganon used his other blade and tried a second backhand attack. It was in naught, however, as the Master Sword met that blade too. The two massive blades where held in a crisscross formation, the only thing stopping them from scissoring off it's prey was but a small blade between them.  
  
As if it where not remarkable enough, more logic would be defied within the next several minutes. For then, the Hero of Time stepped forward, and again, and again, and again. Remarkably Ganon could do little to stop it.  
  
The pig-faced demon snorted, then spat out "How did you get so strong, boy?"  
  
Link stopped momentarily; shocked the thing could actually talk. Then he grinned, "Must have been all that Lon Lon Milk."  
  
Ganon's twin blades began to slowly move closer and closer to it's own neck, and in it's cowardly fear, it tried to step back.  
  
That was to be its downfall.  
  
  
  
Zelda looked on in awe as Link seized the demon's temporary imbalance and charged forward, pushing the demon's twin blades in it's own neck with his own.  
  
The demon roared and hissed in pain, and flailed it's arms about recklessly, hoping to swat off Link.  
  
Link, however, simply held his own blade above his head to deflect the attacks as he ran around the fallen demon. Holding the master sword high, the Hero of Time lowered it onto Ganon's tail, effectively severing it.  
  
Ganon immediately stopped flailing, as it stopped in shock as it loss the core of it's power. The great fiery barrier began to weaken more.  
  
The Master Sword glowed violently for a second, as if it where charging up for an attack, and then the full fury of it's power was unleashed onto the pathetic creature. Link lunged forward, but then it seemed that the blade moved faster then the eye could see, striking Ganon several times each with quite a bang.  
  
The barrier was dispelled.  
  
It was now or never. Zelda released her tremendous beam of energy at Ganon.  
  
  
  
The rest, as we know, is history. That history, of course, was rewritten in a matter of moments.  
  
The Hero of Time, with his task complete, returned to his own time. No one knew of his incredible deeds, save himself, Zelda, and Ganondorf.  
  
  
  
And so, balance began to restore. The period of seven long years reigned by the powers of Evil has ended. Long has that Evil tried to destroy the Good in that world, but for that was impossible- the balance was a motion set in time before there was time, and as such, it would not be disrupted. For all the Yin, there would always be Yang, and for all the Yang, there would be Yin.  
  
For all its might, the good had survived the evil. But, with the sealing of the Dark King Ganondorf, the balance has tipped overwhelmingly.  
  
There is a void in the great balance. That void can do but one thing-  
  
Be filled.  
  
And so it begins again, the great struggle begins anew. This, my friends is where our story begins…  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Ah, God(dess), I am such a bastard. I swore I'd leave it then and there due to lack of reviews, lack of interest, and pressing matters at home.  
  
But then, the very SECOND I dropped the pen (or this case, stopped typing :P) I was plagued with so many damn cool scenes… every night my usual dreams (which would make this story NC-17, so I ain't telling j00!) where replaced instead with the entire PLOT of this very story.  
  
My head is so damn full of cool action scenes I just HAVE to let off my chest…  
  
I will also leave my crappier version up, as a monument that I can look back upon and say "WTF WAS I SMOKING?"  
  
Also, this was just what- a prologue one (short) battle and a few paragraphs of how light and dark and all that balance crap is… and… thingie? (I can't even describe my own story. I suck. Admit it.) Anyways, just imagine what an actual chapter will be! Ph34r.  
  
I plan to limit myself on new characters. Any more then 10 and I'll vomit. I hate those bastard ass overpowered mofo new characters who always seem to be what the author envisioned themselves to be if they where in the game/show/movie/whatever…  
  
As always, leave your review thingies or I will simply be forced to destroy you. Actually, I take that back. I sound too much like that bastard Waldo fellow, who is always, "Come and find me or I'll kill your family."  
  
On one final note, this is barely the first taste of what I have in store for all of you lucky readers! In fact, I plan to make it a huge trilogy, and this is just the first part of a no doubt huge chapter :D  
  
Okay, bye people. I've nearly written a page of pure author's notes and *I'm* sick of me, and wish I'd just shut my ugly yap. 


End file.
